


No noise

by Pemdas_24



Series: 1D Shorts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Assumed romantic relationship, M/M, light lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemdas_24/pseuds/Pemdas_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had thought he could handle it.<br/>He had thought this was a good idea, but he was surprised he could even think at all right now.</p><p>__________</p><p>A fic where Louis doesn't believe having company over is a good enough reason to keep away from Harry.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	No noise

Louis had thought he could handle it. He had thought this was a good idea, but he was surprised he could even think at all right now. His breathing was already too loud. Both of theirs were, but Harry at least could seem to control himself otherwise. Damn him. 

Harry lowered his mouth down to press against Louis's neck and the sudden angle shift of Harry's thrust paired with his insistent kisses pulled another strangled moan from him. 

"Shh, no noise Lou," Harry whispered. Louis almost whimpered again at how deliciously deep, low, and incredibly hot his voice sounded by his ear at the moment. No noise - such a stupid, practically impossible reminder to follow. Their bed still made faint little creaks even with Harry being careful. 

"Easier said than done, Haz," he whispered back, practically hissing through his teeth at the end. He could get through this. He was so close. He just had to hold out and be quiet for a little more and then- Harry dragged particularly well over that blessed little bundle of nerves in him that made Louis feel like he could pass out. 

_"Fuck."_ At least the expletive had been under his breath. Harry bit him on the shoulder for the noise, or maybe because he was trying not to make any himself. They couldn't afford any more noise or their guests would hear through the walls. No noise. Louis grabbed at Harry's back so hard that it would probably bruise in the morning and buried his head into his neck trying not to scream. So close. He could do this. Just a little more. 

Harry's hips stuttered with his near release almost in warning before his final thrust shoved into Louis so hard that he was pushed up toward the very top of the mattress. Louis still gripped Harry for dear life, his head flying back, eyes snapping shut, and his lower lip held tightly between his teeth just barely keeping a scream from escaping his mouth as they both finally climaxed and then turned into metaphorical jelly. 

They lied there panting, sweat-covered, both of them so spent that Louis didn't even care Harry was crushing him with his dead body weight right now. A few minutes of silence from the rest of the flat let them know that they got away with their untimely romp. Harry used the little energy he had recovered to roll off of him and chuckled breathlessly by his ear. "Next time Lou, try to keep your hands off of me when we have company or we'll get caught." 

Louis stretched out beside him, muscles relaxed and yet already starting to feel a bit sore. Perfect. He turned to pull Harry closer to him and grabbed a towel he kept on his bedside table just for these occasions to wipe them both off. He felt too boneless to actually dump it in the laundry basket though so he threw it to a dark corner of their room and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, fully prepared to fall asleep and shower in the morning.

"Fuck that. Next time, I'm making sure we don't have company so we can make as much noise as we want."  
Harry didn't argue with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test basically, since it's the first fanfiction I've posted with a mature rating.
> 
> Mature and explicit scenes can be exceptionally difficult to write and I applaud anyone who manages to write them out so vividly and tastefully. But I wanted to give it a shot and see whether I might actually write more or include these kinds of scenes in some of my future fanfiction stories. 
> 
> So, yeah...I hope this wasn't awful. *runs into a dark corner to hide*


End file.
